La lealtad mal entendida
by Dark Luar
Summary: Eloise Migden se sentía tonta por lo de su nariz. No por lo que dijeran de ella sus compañeros, sino por lo que pensaba Él. OneShot


**Disclaimer**: Por una vez, soy yo quien hace sufrir más a los personajes que su legítima creadora, J. (que yo sepa, vamos).

**Summary**: Eloise Migden se sentía tonta por lo de su nariz. No por lo que dijeran de ella sus compañeros, sino por lo que pensaba Él.

**Advertencias:** Este fic hace referencia a la violencia de género. Nunca debéis permitir que esto suceda en la realidad y al menor indicio de ello se debe comunicar a las autoridades pertinentes. Porque nada (absolutamente nada) lo justifica.

**Línea temporal:** Curso 1994-1995, equivalente al cuarto libro de la saga.

**Notas de la autora**: Comencé a pensar en escribir este fic para demostrar que todas esas cualidades que juzga el Sombrero Seleccionador y que en principio se consideran "buenas", como la astucia, la valentía, la lealtad o las ganas de saber, no siempre tiene consecuencias positivas.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. LA LEALTAD MAL ENTENDIDA .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Eloise Migden se sentía muy tonta, y era perfectamente consciente que, muy a su pesar, no era la única del colegio que lo pensaba.

Cuando fue a la enfermería y le contó a la señora Pomfey que había intentado quitarse una espinilla utilizando una maldición, pudo oírle murmurar a sus espaldas "qué chica más tonta", y cuando al día siguiente tuvo que faltar a clase mientras volvían a colocarle la nariz en su sitio, Jessica Elliot le comentó que su Jefa de Casa, la buena de la profesora Sprout, había dicho lo mismo en el invernadero 3, cuando estaban delante la mitad de sus compañeros de curso.

Se sentía estúpida porque cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien por los pasillos (o incluso con uno de los fantasmas o con ciertos cuadros), esa persona sabía porqué tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida. Pero sobre todo se sentía terriblemente imbécil por haber sido incapaz de preparar alguna pomada o poción que hubiera resuelto el asunto sin que se enterara todo el castillo. Por Merlín, si seguro que hasta Myrtle la Llorona pensaba que era tonta...

En realidad, tampoco era que a Eloise le importara demasiado lo que pensaran los demás. Ni siquiera se relacionaba mucho con las chicas de su curso o las de su propia casa, tan solo con la buena de Jessica (y aún así era consiente de que su amiga se llevaba mejor con Megan Jones que con ella, pero eso le daba igual). Pero lo que sí le importaba, y mucho, era lo que pensaba él.

Desde el principio había sido consciente de que había muy pocas posibilidades de que aceptase ir al baile con ella (evidentemente, alguien tan maravilloso no se iba a molestar en pedírselo, pero ella no perdía nada, en principio, en rogárselo a él). Sin embargo, con lo que había sucedido, todas esas pequeñas y diminutas posibilidades se habían esfumado. Si solamente no fuese tan mala en Pociones...

Estar cerca de él siempre le hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante, pero eso era normal, ya que le sacaba tres años y más de veinte centímetros, al igual que era natural que se sintiera estúpida cuando hablaban, ya que él era el más listo de los Ravenclaw y ella la más tonta de todos los Hufflepuff. Por estas razones, cuando estaban juntos Eloise casi nunca hablaba y se limitaba a procurar escucharle con toda su atención para ver si entendía algo, no fuera a ser que él se diera cuenta de su estupidez y decidiera dejar de verla. Porque eso era algo que Eloise no hubiera podido soportar.

Y es que ella lo hubiera dado todo por él. Porque Hufflepuff puede que fuera la casa de los más tontos (desde luego, ella lo era), pero también era la casa de los más leales, y Eloise hubiera muerto por él en el mismo instante en que se lo pidiera.

También se daba cuenta, cuando pensaba en lo de las casas, de porqué él estaba en Ravenclaw: cada cosa que decía era algo completamente lógico y tenía todo el sentido del mundo (aunque a veces ella no llegara a entenderlo del todo, pero eso era porque era tonta). Pero en el fondo, Eloise pensaba que él podría haber estado en cualquiera de las otras casas (menos en la suya, claro está, él era demasiado bueno como para ir a la misma casa que ella). Él era capaz de grandes hazañas como cualquier Gryffindor, porque sin duda alguna seguir viéndose con ella y dirigiéndole la palabra aún sabiendo lo tonta que era tenía muchísimo mérito, además de ser una gran demostración de paciencia.

Y también tenía algo de Slytherin (en el buen sentido, claro), porque siempre se le ocurría lo que Eloise tenía que decirle a sus compañeros, a Jessica (a la buena de Jessica, que seguía ayudándole en Encantamientos aunque sabía que no tenía remedio) y a sus profesores para que nadie sospechara que se veían a escondidas y les obligaran a separarse (porque aunque él pronto cumpliría los diecisiete y ella recién tenía catorce, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas). Y Eloise siempre le hacía caso, porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién era ella para contradecirle? Él era mucho más listo, así que no tenía sentido discutirle las cosas.

Como cuando pasó lo de Pociones, que él le demostró que realmente ella no tenía razón, pero sí la culpa de lo que había pasado. O como cuando ella sugirió que se vieran en otra aula más cerca de su Sala Común, ya que aunque le vieran a él por allí siempre podría decir que eran cosas de Prefectos. Está de sobra explicar que él le demostró que eso era una gilipollez, ya que podrían verles los elfos domésticos cuando pasaran cerca de la cocina y, aunque no fueran a decir nada a nadie acabarían sospechando.

Pero a pesar de todas las dificultades, ella lo amaba con locura y cada noche rogaba a Merlín por que, aunque no se lo mereciera, él no dejara tampoco de decirle que le quería. Había días en que no se lo decía, claro, porque a veces ella hacía alguna imbecilidad más de lo habitual y era justo que no se lo dijera.

Como cuando se le mancharon todas las faldas del uniforme y tuvo que ponerse una de Jessica, y como su amiga era más bajita que ella, la prenda le quedaba como si fuera una puta (y de las baratas, además, porque a ver quién estaría dispuesto a pagar por ella con lo tonta y fea que era). O como cuando se pasó toda la cena charlando con Justin sabiendo que a él no le gustaba como Justin la miraba (aunque medio castillo sabía que Justin era gay).

O cuando a Hanna le explotó el caldero en clase de Pociones y como ninguno supo decirle a Snape qué era lo que la chica había hecho mal el profesor los castigó a todos después de la cena. O cuando esa vez no pudo avisarle de que no llegaría tarde porque él estaba haciendo un examen. Desde luego, había sido una estúpida si había pensado aunque solo fuera fuera por un segundo que él podía perder su valioso tiempo esperándola en un aula vacía mientras ella limpiaba calderos (que debía de ser la única cosa que se le daba bien) solo por que era una completa inútil para esa asignatura.

Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo, a Eloise aún le dolía lo de Pociones (y no solo porque las miradas de sus compañeros se lo recordaran por los pasillos a cada minuto). Ni por él, para nada. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que él le había gritado (silenciando antes la habitación para que nadie pudiera oírles, claro. Era tan listo...) no era más que la pura y simple verdad y ella se lo merecía. No, le dolía porque si hubiera estudiado más para Pociones hubiese sabido qué hizo mal Hanna y no les hubieran castigado, ella no hubiese llegado tarde y él no se habría enfadado (con toda la razón del mundo).

Le dolía porque si supiera cómo curar moretones, él no habría tenido que decirle que se hechizara a sí misma y que pusiera una excusa para ir a la enfermería. Le dolía porque incluso había tenido que ser él quien se molestara en usar su inteligencia para inventarse la excusa que a ella no se le ocurría por ser completa e irremediablemente tonta.

Pero él era un Ravenclaw y, como tal, ansiaba ampliar sus conocimientos a cualquier coste, y eso incluía saber hasta dónde estaba ella dispuesta a llegar por él.

Lo que él no sabía todavía era que ella era toda una Hufflepuff, la casa de los que son leales hasta la muerte.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Elegí el personaje de Eloise Migden para este fic, entre otras cosas, porque me pareció el secundario ideal en el sentido de que sólo se sabe de ella el nombre y poco más, y podría adaptarla más fácilmente a la historia. Lo que también me animó fue saber que de momento no se ha escrito nada sobre ella (por lo menos en español en esta web), así que la idea que podríais tener no se vería tan puesta en duda.

Acerca del tema que se trata, me remito a la advertencia del principio, pero me gustaría añadir que nunca he conocido a nadie que lo haya sufrido, así que en el fondo no tengo demasiados puntos de referencia. Repetir una vez más que el comportamiento que se ve reflejado nunca ha de consentirse.


End file.
